


Standoff

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Nerys can't stop thinking about Senator Cretak.</p><p>Written for the International Day of Femslash Drabblethon at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/gifts).



> In my head this takes place in an A/U where there's somehow no Odo. Or something. I couldn't make myself do it otherwise.

It's the jumja stick that does it. After that, Nerys can't stop thinking about Senator Cretak. Kimara. She's asked her to call her Kimara. Kira senses that this is a big deal, for her.

They go for dinner, ostensibly to talk about the arrangements for the Romulan contigent. They talk instead about books they have read and their ideas about people and things they ate when they were children.

It gets later. They order more drinks.

Nerys doesn't want the evening to end, but inviting Kimara back to her quarters seems too forward. So she drinks slowly, pretending not to notice Quark huffing in the bar below, the bar staff cleaning up and shooing Morn away. What the hell. She's the boss around here, for now.

Eventually, they make it to her quarters. So that Kimara can see her collection of Bajoran art. She's not quite certain enough to just invite her back for the sake of inviting her back, and they look at the paintings for a long time, and Kimara admires her prayer mandala, calls it beautiful.

Nerys thinks they're both dancing around the same thing, but it's so hard to be sure, with Romulans. Sooner or later, one of them is going to have to call the other's bluff, but Nerys has patience. She can wait. The senator will be here for a while.

The senator has less patience, she breaks the stalemate, they spend the night together.

Later, Kira remembers that Kimara was the one who gave in.


End file.
